


Bugs Don't Meow

by KrazyKyStaHatter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, borderline crack really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKyStaHatter/pseuds/KrazyKyStaHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Marinette had expected to happen. It was not this. Out of everything thing that could have happened when someone spotted Tikki, she hadn't expected her Kwami to MEOW. And she knew there was only one little creature to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs Don't Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!  
> Okay, so I know I've got a few longer stories going, but for some reason I am really churning out these one shots. (It's really werid. I've never been a one shot person. I mean, look at my DW history. I think I had like... maybe two one shots total?)  
> So... I am totally getting ideas way to fast. In the span of a week I went from 9 ML WIPs to 23... I think I have a problem.  
> Anyway, this is just a little thing inspired by Tikki's little meow in Digital, and a funny little headcanon from Wintermoth.  
> WARNING: Contains spoilers for the episode 'Digital', if you haven't seen it. I know some people are waiting till the French airing to see it.

Of all the things Marinette had expected to happen. It was _not_ that. When the woman and her child pointed at Tikki and struggled to get out any actual words, she had not expected Tikki to step in and do something. She thought that she would hide away back in the purse. She thought that maybe her Kwami would freeze up or act robotic. But no. What she heard instead was a small questioning _meow._

A _**meow!**_

She watched the woman's mouth drop even further and floundered for an excuse. Not that the woman would believe it, but it wasn't like she was going to give her time to process anything.

“Ahh... i-its a new toy from Japan! It's really life like. Says the strangest things. Sorry, it's not for sale! Bye!” she cried in a rush, and then she pushed Tikki back down into her bag, turned tail and bolted. She ran until she found a nook to hide in before she opened her bag and looked down at her friend. Tikki looked just as distressed as she probably did. “What the hell was that?” she squeaked.

“I don't know!!!” Tikki wailed. “I panicked!!! She saw me and I didn't know what to do! All I could remember is that Plagg said he meows when someone sees him!”

“Wait, what? Who's Plagg?!”

Tikki tapped her little paws together nervously. “He's Chat Noir's Kwami. Once we were talking about being spotted and other than the ridiculous joke that I already am spotted, he said that he meows when people see him. He suggested that I give it a go, and I know that it's stupid and wouldn't work for me, but I just froze! I mind-blanked and that was all I could think of!”

Marinette giggled, finding the sight of her friend panicking like that adorable. She looked so bewildered at what she had done. But now the surprise was beginning to wear off, it was almost funny. And in retrospect there was no harm done. That woman would probably forget about the incident and never think of it again. And it's not like seeing Tikki instantly told anyone that she was Ladybug. Everything was fine, though it _was_ a close call.

“I'm guessing that Chat's Kwami looks like a cat?” she said with a smile.

Tikki nodded. “Yep. Pretty close. He looks like me in body shape. All Kwamis do in the same way that humans do. But he has cat ears and a long tail. He's sarcastic and lazy and _such_ an idiot!” Despite her words, Tikki's tone was fond and a soft smile graced the small bug's face.

“Sounds like you like him a lot,” she said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Of course I do. I love him. He is my mate. We don't get to see each other often, but just sensing his presence makes me happy.”

“Sensing him... does that happen a lot?” she asked.

Tikki looked at her slyly. “Marinette, are you trying to find out if you know Chat Noir without the mask?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't even thought of that. “What?! I – no! I just-” She was cut off by Tikki's giggling.

“I'm only teasing you, Marinette. I know what you mean. But I do sense Plagg when we're near each other. I can't pin point it, but I know he's around. Even when no one is wielding the Miraculous and we're dormant inside. It's like dreaming, but most of the time he's there. The guardian keeps us together if he can. And it's just nice to feel him there with me.”

“But you don't get to talk face to face with him, like we are now?”

Tikki nodded. “No, not often. Only when Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have known who the other is, and even then, it depends on if they know each other and are willing to be around each other in civilian form too.”

Marinette worried her lip. Hearing this almost made her reconsider her decision not to tell Chat who she was. Maybe if they hung out together as just themselves, then Tikki and Plagg could spend more time together that way.

“Marinette, I know what you're thinking,” Tikki said softly, interrupting her. “Don't do something like that just for me. Telling Chat Noir is your decision entirely. You only have to do it if it's something you're comfortable with. Plagg and I are thousands and thousands of years old. We don't need to be together constantly. We'll always have each other. We're two halves of one whole, Yin and Yang, you could say. I'll always love him and we'll always be together, even if I can't always touch him the way I can you.”

Marinette smiled sadly at her. “But if you could, wouldn't you want to?”

Tikki nodded with a wistful look on her face. “Yeah...”

Then it was settled. The next time she saw Chat Noir, she was going to tell him. Tikki deserved to be happy just as much as she did. Besides, knowing who her best friend really is wasn't a bad thing. Not really. It's not like he would be too different under the mask. And sure, she was a little clumsy when she wasn't Ladybug... but she was still her. Maybe... maybe Chat knowing who she was wouldn't be bad at all. It – it would actually be nice to know who he was completely. She would be able to talk to him about anything (well, almost anything). They could share their secret together and help each other deal with the whole double life thing. In fact... she was even starting to like the idea.

Yes. That was it. After today. Next time.

Next time she saw him, she was going to tell Chat Noir.

 

* * *

**.oOo.**

* * *

 

 

Of all the things Marinette had expected to happen. It was _not_ this.

She never got the chance to tell Chat Noir who she was. There was no new Akuma attack and no patrol. But there was a small black cat. An absolutely tiny black cat with bright green eyes... sticking its large head out of Adrien Agreste's jacket pocket and _talking_ to him.

When the boy noticed Marinette staring at him, he and Plagg stopped talking immediately. Both of their eyes widened and there was a beat of silence. And then...

“Meow.”

Just that single sound from Plagg's mouth had Marinette narrowing her eyes at him. The Kwami was smart enough to duck back into his hiding place, but she was already charging forward. Ignoring Adrien's awkward sounds of protest, she reached into his pocket and pulled the tiny cat Kwami back out.

“You!” she growled at him. “You're the one who's been giving my Kwami bad advice!”

“Wh-”

“Do you know what she did yesterday?!” Plagg opened his mouth to respond but was cut off once again. “She _meowed_. Someone saw me talking to her yesterday, and she panicked and she _meowed_!!!” For a moment Plagg looked bewildered... then his cheeks puffed up with air and he let out a guffaw. When she glared at him, he only laughed more. “Do you think this is funny?!” Her grip tightened and she shook him slightly. “What if it was someone who could actually figure things out? What if it had _actually_ given me away?! Do you think it's funny to tell other Kwami to meow? Did you tell the fish Kwami to meow too?!”

At this Plagg just laughed harder, even though it seemed like a struggle with how hard she was holding him. She was about to continue her rant when soft, large hands slipped around hers, cupping her hands and Plagg inside them. She looked up, slightly startled, to see Adrien looking down her, his eyes filled with a strange mix of awe and concern.

“Ah, M-Marinette, you're kind of crushing my Kwami...”

“Oh... sorry!” She loosened her grip and Plagg popped out of her hold, still cackling like mad. They were both so preoccupied watching the Kwami that it took them a moment to realise that Adrien was still holding her hands in his. They sprang apart and Adrien rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly while a crimson blush spread across Marinette's cheeks.

“Y-y-you owe Tikki an apology,” she told the Kwami, trying to sound firm again... trying _not_ to become a stuttering mess around Adrien. Trying not to _freak out_ , because if Adrien had Plagg then that mean that Adrien was...

“I'll do no such thing!” Plagg said, wiping away tears though his laughter. “I owe her nothing.”

Smirking, Marinette opened her clutch and Tikki floated up, looking like she was suppressing giggles as well as the urge to launch herself at her mate. “Oh yes you do,” she said smugly. “Now I suggest you kiss and make up.”

“But it's her fault for taking my advice! She knew it was stupid when I told it to her, she said so herself! You can't just-”

“Plagg!” Tikki managed to cry out, giggles spilling forth despite the little paws she was pressing to her mouth to stifle them. “What Marinette is trying to say, is that we should _kiss_ and make up.”

“What? ...Oh. ... _Oh!!!_ ” It finally seemed to click and a large grin spread across his face, showing off his little pointy teeth. At once the two Kwami rushed to each other, meeting in the middle in a fierce hug. Marinette grinned brightly, happy to see them reunite. Tikki looked so happy she felt tears start to well in her eyes.

“Tikki said you two hadn't seen each other in a while,” she said softly. “I thought it was about time.”

Smiling happily, Plagg looked over Tikki's shoulder at Adrien. “I take it back!” he said joyfully. “Marry her. Like... now!”

The speed at which the two teens went red would have impressed anyone who had seen them. Marinette froze, a strange, strangled sound escaping her, and Adrien just buried is burning face into his hands.

“Oh my god, Plagg! You are such an asshole!”

“Yeah, but you love me,” was the smug comeback... followed by a muttered, “and her.”

“Plagg!!!” He was a few seconds from snatching his Kwami from the air and banning him from Tikki time as punishment when another voice startled them.

“Hey, Marinette! Adri- What the _hell_ are those?!”

“Dude, what the-?!”

They both turned at the same time to see Alya and Nino stop still, their eyes glued on the still hugging but now frozen Kwami. The teens turned to each other, their eyes wide in panic. There was no way they could explain this one. The Kwami seemed to be in the same state as well. They looked at one another, then back at their chosen's best friends. At the same time they opened their mouths and did the only thing they could think to do...

“Meow?”

 


End file.
